Petits mots d'amour de James à Lily
by Lalina15
Summary: Où Lily se voit successivement à un concombre, des biscottes, un canard, des carottes...comparée, Vaste campagne d'amour de James Potter, Sous les commentaires des Maraudeurs, Pour séduire sa dulcinée, ou du moins essayer...
1. Petit poème culinaire

Un petit recueil de poèmes, mots, chansons... de James pour conquérir la Lily de son coeur. Tentatives la plupart du temps ratées. Heureusement, il est aidé par ces fidèles amis. Enfin aidé...

Enfin, voilà, on vous laisse découvrir.

Disclaimer: Bon, vous vous en doutez, les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à nous (même si on aimerait bien) mais à JK Rowling.

petite précision: Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, avec une situation initiale, intrigue, péripéties...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Poème culinaire**

.

_**Lily, tes yeux verts concombre,**_

.

James: Les gars vous n'auriez pas une rime avec concombre ?

Peter : Pourquoi tu veux une rime avec concombre ?

Sirius : Euh, ben encombre, pénombre, sombre, ombre, marbre, arbre…

James : …

Sirius : Bah, oui -bre c'est bien une rime avec concombre, pauvre certes mais tout à fait adapté à son rang.

Peter : Le rang de qui ?

James : Bah Lily, à qui d'autre veux-tu que j'écrive un poème ? Et son rang n'est pas inférieur !

Remus : Tu vas lui envoyer un poème où tu compares ses yeux à des concombres ?

.

_**Lily tes yeux verts concombre,**_

_**Me plongent dans la pénombre**_

_**Car tu me refuses ton cœur,**_

_**Et m'interdit le bonheur.**_

.

James : C'est bien non ?

Peter : Bah, ça fait un peu suicidaire mais bon. On dirait que tu vas aller te pendre.

Sirius : Attends, moi j'ai une autre idée :

.

_Ton concombre_

_M'encombre_

_Peux-tu m'en débarrasser_

_En venant le récupérer ?_

.

James : Mais c'est pourri ton poème,

Comment veux-tu qu'elle m'aime ?

Peter : Voilà qu'il parle en rime maintenant.

James : C'est Lily,

Qui a changé ma vie.

Sirius : Arrête de fumer, c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

James : Toi aussi ?

Sirius : …

James : Bon on peut revenir à mon poème ?

Remus : Mais tu ne veux pas comparer ses yeux à autres choses ? Je sais pas moi, des pommes par exemple ?

James : Des pommes ? Mais c'est pas original !

Sirius : Ah oui, concombre par contre tu bats des records.

Remus : Non mais tu ne veux pas abandonner les concombres ?

James :Courgettes alors ? Ou asperges ? Sinon, il y a aussi salade ? Oh, poireaux !

.

_**Lily tes yeux verts poireaux,**_

_**Sont ronds comme deux o.**_

.

Peter : Il est sérieux là ?

Remus :** …**

Sirius : *_lentement et en articulant* _Ne t'approche pas, c'est peut-être contagieux.

James : Vous n'aimez pas ?

Peter, Sirius et Remus : Nan.

James : Ah, bon bah je vais passer aux cheveux alors ?

Peter : Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux.

Remus : Oui, là au moins il ne pourra pas nous sortir d'âneries.

James : Vous n'auriez pas une rime avec carotte ?

Remus : Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Sirius **: **Oh si, j'en ai plein sotte, pâlotte, crotte, marmotte, idiote, culotte…

.

_**Lily, tes cheveux carotte**_

_**Ne te donnent pas l'air idiote.**_

_**Peut-être un peu sotte ?**_

_**Mais cela te va si bien, petite…**_

.

Sirius : crotte ?

.

_**Mais cela te va si bien, petite marmotte !**_

.

Peter : Je crois que je préférais encore les yeux.

Remus : Euh, tu ne veux pas passer à autre chose ?

James : Ses lèvres ?

Sirius : Ben si tu veux.

James : Vous avez pas une rime avec cerise ?

Peter : …

Remus : …

Sirius : Tu te rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure tu la compares à un légume, et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne veuille toujours pas sortir avec toi. Sinon, i ma guise, chemise, bises, please, entreprise…

.

_**Lily, j'aimerais embrasser tes lèvres cerise,**_

_**Chaque jour à ma guise.**_

_**Tu es mon centre de gravité,**_

_**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

.

Sirius :Tu vas pas un peu vite, là ? Elle ne veut même pas sortir avec toi, alors t'épouser.

James : Me regarder ?

Peter : Ah oui là effectivement c'est pas la même chose.

Remus : Bon, prend ça.

James : *_prend la feuille que lui tend Remus et la lit rapidement* _Merci Remus, t'es génial ! Mais quand même, les miens ils étaient bien.

.

_**Sais-tu que tu as en toi Lily**_

_**Le goût qui manque à ma vie.**_

_**Tes yeux couleurs concombre**_

_**Font sortir de mon cœur,**_

_**L'amertume sombre,**_

_**L'ennui, la haine et la rancœur…**_

_**De tes cheveux couleur carotte**_

_**Je tire la joie de rêver**_

_**D'une vie moins sotte.**_

_**De chaque jour un peu plus t'aimer**_

_**De tes lèvres cerise,**_

_**Je tire l'envie d'une bise,**_

_**L'envie d'un doux baiser**_

_**Que la princesse a donné.**_

_**Lily, tu as mis dans mon cœur**_

_**Des épices et de la douceur**_

_**Tu as mis aujourd'hui**_

_**Un peu de sel dans ma vie.**_

_**Juste une chose que j'ai oubliée :**_

_**Lily tu es à croquer.**_

.

* * *

Si vous voulez à votre auteur

Apporter du bonheur

Reviewez chers lecteurs

Cela lui ira droit au coeur.

Sirius: Vous aussi?

Auteur: Eh oui.

Mais rassurrez-vous

Vous n'êtes pas obligés

D'en vers vous adresser

Dans votre review..


	2. Ton père Lily

Alors, voilà. Dans ce chapitre plus question de poème (de temps en temps quelques rimes). En fait James se renseigne sur le métier du père de Lily, durant un cours d'histoire de la magie.

En espérant que cela vous plaise,

Nous vous laissons lire à votre aise.

* * *

**Ton père Lily...**

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il terroriste ? Parce que t'es une bombe.**_

_**Lily, ton père est-il fabricant de biscottes ? Parce que t'es craquante.**_

.

Sirius **: **T'en as pas marre ? C'est le 30ème message que tu lui envoies en une heure, je te rappelle qu'elle au moins elle suit le cours d'histoire de la magie.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il un voleur ? Parce que tu m'as pris mon cœur.**_

.

Sirius **: **Dans ce cas c'est elle la voleuse, pas son père.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il un radiateur ? Parce que tu me chauffes le cœur.**_

.

Sirius **: **Mais tu veux vraiment lui envoyer ça ?

James **: **Arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule !

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il Saint-Pierre ? Parce que tu es un ange.**_

_**Lily, ton père est-il un lit ? Parce que tu es le plus beau des rêves.**_

.

Sirius **: **…

James **: **Bah oui, on dort bien dans un lit, non ?

Peter : C'est pire que ce je pensais.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il auteur ? Parce que tu es le plus beau chapitre de mon histoire.**_

_**Lily, ton père est-il jardinier ? Parce que tu es le plus beau lys.**_

_**Lily, ton père est-il compositeur ? Parce que tu es de mon bonheur la mélodie.**_

.

Sirius **: **Merci Remus.

Peter **: **Je te le fait pas dire.

Remus **: **Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plaît ?

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il ramoneur ? Parce que tu enlèves la suie de mon cœur.**_

_**Lily, ton père est-il sorcier ? Parce que tu m'as enchanté.**_

.

Sirius **: **Bah non, elle est née-moldu.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il un papillon ? Parce que tu le plus beau bourgeon.**_

.

Peter **: **C'est quoi le rapport entre le papillon et le bourgeon.

James : Ça rime ?

Sirius : Et pourquoi pas Lily, ton père est-il un papillon ? Parce que tu es la plus belle chenille.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il une chenille ? Parce que tu es le plus beau papillon.**_

.

Peter **: **Mouais, c'est déjà mieux.

Sirius : Pourquoi c'est toujours son père ?

.

_**Lily, ta mère est-elle top-modèle ? Parce que tu es la plus belle.**_

.

James **: **Non, ça va pas.

Sirius **: **Pourquoi pas :Ton père est-il dentiste ? Parce que tu as de belles dents.

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il serial-killer ? Parce que tu me tues en me refusant ton cœur.**_

.

Sirius **: **Tu vas vraiment lui envoyer ces âneries

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il un soldat ? Parce que tu es canon.**_

.

Sirius **: **Bombe, canon, à quand la mitraillette ?

.

_**Lily, ton père est-il peintre ? Parce que tu es un chef d'œuvre.**_

.

Sirius **:** Ouais bah j'aimerais bien voir sa réaction.

.

**Réponse de Lily :**_**Mon père est libraire.**_

.

James **: **…

James…

James…

James…

.

**Réponse de James :**_**Ah oui, je me disais aussi, parce que tu es un conte de fée.**_

.

Sirius **:** …

* * *

Votre père est-il un grand critique littéraire ? Parce que vous vous allez être reviewer.


	3. Petit bestiaire

Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil.^^

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec de nouveau des poèmes, mais cette fois-ci il n'est plus question de carottes, concombres ou cerises..., cette fois-ci c'est à un canard que Lily est comparé.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Petit bestiaire**

_._

_**Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards**_

.

James : Vous n'avez pas une rime avec canard ?

Remus : Oh, non il recommence.

Peter : Pourquoi tu veux une rime avec canard ?

James : _*soupirant* _Pour les yeux de Lily.

Sirius : Tu connais beaucoup de canard vert toi ?

James : Bah, oui, les colverts ! Donc une rime avec canard.

Sirius : Alors, mare, bazar, cauchemars, traquenard, hasard, tard, Lunard, retard, renard, bizarre, balbuzard, nénuphars…

.

_**Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards**_

_**Sont grands comme deux nénuphars.**_

_**Pourrais-tu arrêter mon cauchemar**_

_**En daignant m'accorder un regard.**_

.

James : Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Peter : Pourquoi quand t'écris des poèmes il faut toujours qu'on ait l'impression que tu vas te suicider ?

.

_**Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards**_

_**Provoquent comme par hasard,**_

_**Dans mon cœur un grand bazar.**_

_**C'est un peu bizarre.**_

.

James : Et là ?

Peter : C'est encore pire !

James : Ah, bon. Puisque vous êtes si doué, on va faire un concours de poème, et je prendrai le meilleur ! Et, on est obligé de commencer par _**Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards**_

Sirius : C'est pas vrai, pitié ! Bon, allez !

.

_**Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards**_

_**Sont la cause de mes cauchemars**_

_**C'est simple, dès que je te vois**_

_**Je tremble d'effroi**_

_**Tu as la grâce de l'animal**_

_**Que j'ai utilisé pour décrire tes yeux**_

_**C'est pas phénoménal**_

_**Tu pourrais faire mieux.**_

.

Remus : …

Peter : …

James : Mais, c'est nul, t'as rien compris à l'histoire, je vais te montrer moi ce qu'il faut lui dire.

.

_**Lily, tes yeux vert canard**_

_**Me troublent à chaque regard**_

_**Tes cheveux couleur écureuil**_

_**Me font penser à l'automne et ses feuilles**_

_**Mon cœur espère**_

_**Un jour pouvoir te plaire**_

_**Car j'ai peur et désespère**_

_**De finir célibataire**_

.

Sirius : Tu veux l'épouser seulement parce que t'as peur de devenir célibataire, t'es plus intelligent que ce que je pensais ! Enfin, moi j'aurais mis puceau.

James : Mais, ça rimait pas !

Remus : …

Peter : Bah, c'est pas beaucoup mieux, je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie le compliment. Bon, je me lance

.

_**Lily, tes yeux vert canard**_

_**Sont l'eau de la mare**_

_**Dans laquelle je me noie chaque jour**_

_**Dans laquelle je me noie d'amour.**_

_**Tu es ma lumière de ma vie**_

_**Cette lumière qui tombe dans la forêt**_

_**Qui éclaire les lys, les genêts,**_

_**Et le pauvre champignon que je suis.**_

.

James : Je ne suis pas un champignon, je suis le plus beau chêne.

Remus : Ben, à moi

_**Lily, dans tes yeux verts canards,**_

_**Mon cœur se noie, à chaque fois**_

_**Que je veux que mon âme soit un regard**_

_**Ce regard qui d'amour se noie.**_

_**Lily, comme une feuille d'automne,**_

_**Tes cheveux sont roux dans la lueur d'été.**_

_**Lily, comme une feuille d'automne,**_

_**Mon cœur par l'amour est emporté.**_

_**Lily, dans ta grâce, mon âme voit une biche**_

_**Et s'emplit du sentiment qui jamais ne triche**_

_**Ce sentiment que chantent les poètes sous la lune,**_

_**Ce sentiment d'amour qui de deux âmes n'en fait qu'une…**_

_**Lily, je t'aime. Chaque jour. Chaque instant.**_

_**Chenille, meurt pour être papillon, papillon beau et vivant…**_

_**Papillon est mon amour qui pour toi renaît chaque jour**_

_**Et moi, pauvre chenille, je mourrais pour toi, mon amour.**_

.

Sirius : Mouais, pas mal !

James : Bon, c'est le moment de passer au vote. Je commence. J'ai trouvé que le poème de Sirius est pitoyable.

Sirius : _*voix hautaine* _Pas du tout, il est criant de vérité !

James : Je ne te permets pas d'insulté ma Lily comme ça ! J'ai trouvé que mon poème est parfait et reflète bien mes sentiments.

Peter : Il y a intérêt, il est de toi.

James : Peter, le tien est pas mal. Mais je trouve que ça fait un peu trop la mare au canard. Et puis, pourquoi je suis un champignon ! Remus, le tien est plutôt bien, mais pourquoi je suis une chenille, et pauvre en plus! Donc, conclusion, je vote pour…moi ! Sirius, à toi.

Sirius Moi, je trouve que le poème de James est archinul, surtout la chute, que le mien est génial, que celui de Peter est plutôt pas mal, tu nous avais caché tes talents, et celui de Lunard est plutôt bien, je vote pour… moi !

Peter : J'ai bien aimé celui de Sirius…

James : _*s'étouffe en mangeant un gâteau*_

Sirius : Merci Peter !

Peter : … mais je ne pense pas que Lily l'apprécierait. Celui de James était plutôt bien, sauf la fin. Et celui de Remus est phénoménal ! Je vote donc pour … Remus !

Remus : Oui bah, moi je pense Lily n'aimerait pas trop celui de Sirius, ni celui de James, le mien est peut-être un peu trop pédant, alors je vote pour… Peter !

Sirius : Bon bah on dirait que tu vas devoir lui envoyer les quatre.

* * *

Au lecteur qui en ces lieux vient se distraire,

Sachez que l'auteur qui fait tout vous plaire

Sur ces chapitres une review apprécie,

Afin que le lecteur lui donne son avis.

Si ce petit poème vous a convaincu,

N'hésitez plus,

Cliquez

Et reviewer!


	4. Excuses

En tout premier lieu, merci pour vos reviews.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Les poèmes ont encore frappé. Et les railleries des Maraudeurs aussi.

Bonne lecture

******

* * *

**

Excuses

_Lily, ma joue rouge tomate_

_Te doit sa couleur écarlate_

_Car tu m'as donné une baffe_

_Parce que j'avais fait la gaffe_

_De te demander encore une fois_

_De sortir avec moi_

_Ce poème est moins bien que d'habitude_

_Car Remus ne veux pas le faire, c'est une certitude_

_Habituellement c'est lui qui écrit mes poèmes,_

_Et qui te dis que je t'aime._

_Ce poème est de moi,_

_Et j'en suis plutôt fier ma foi._

_Et toi,_

_Tu en penses quoi ?_

Sirius :Et moi, tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense !

James : NON

Sirius : J'avais pourtant tellement à dire !

Peter :_*d'une petite voix*_ Oui, mais demain ?

Sirius :_*d'une voix grandiloquente*_Mais demain il sera trop tard ! Quelle tragédie de devoir choisir entre donner son avis à son ami ou le laisser périr entre les griffes d'une tigresse, vexée de surcroît !

Peter : Ah, oui, le choix à l'air dur !

Remus : Donner son avis ou ne pas donner son avis, telle est la question !

Sirius :_*en regardant ses ongles* _Mon choix est déjà fait. Bon James tu le donnes à Lily ce poème !

James : …

oOo

****

_Lily, je voulais m'excuser_

_D'avoir fait tomber_

_Servilo dans les escaliers_

_Et trois étages dévaler_

_Mais c'est tellement tentant_

_D'embêter les serpents,_

_Et ton ami aux cheveux gras_

_A la tête de l'emploi._

_Avoue qu'il a bien volé,_

_Tout le monde a rigolé._

_Sauf toi,_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

_Mais ceci est du passé,_

_J'espère que tu m'as pardonné._

Remus :_*à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de James* _On lui dit ou pas ?

Sirius : Non !

Peter : Moi je pense qu'on devrait lui dire que c'est nul.

Sirius : Non !

Peter : Mais Lily lui en voudra encore plus après avoir reçu ce poème.

Sirius : Oui !

oOo

****

_Lily, pardonne mon ami Sirius_

_Qui a embêté Servilus._

_D'accord j'ai participé aussi,_

_Mais si tu jettes un regard objectif sur ceci,_

_Tu verras que j'avais un rôle mineur,_

_Et non un rôle majeur._

_Il est vrai que c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée,_

_Mais c'est Sirius qui l'a déclenché._

_Il est vrai_

_Que ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on en avait._

_Sirius s'est contenté_

_De rester assis et de rigoler._

_Mais tu verras_

_Que c'est bien ce grand bêta_

_Qui a commencé_

_Même si c'est moi qui en premier _

_A jeté_

_Le sort de débilité_

_Remarque, il n'en n'a pas besoin_

_Parce qu'il n'est pas franchement très malin._

_Même s'il est plus fort que moi en potion,_

_Je le bats en divination !_

_Encore une fois,_

_Pardonne mon ami sans foi ni loi._

Sirius : Fichtre, m'aurait-il insulté !

Peter : Je ne sais pas s'il t'a insulté, mais en tout cas, il s'enfonce.

**_Lily, je m'excuse d'avoir gâché ta potion,_**

**_Ce n'était pas mon intention._**

**_J'étais tout à ma joie_**

**_D'être en groupe avec toi._**

**_C'est vrai j'ai tout gâché_**

**_En la faisant exploser !_**

**_Mais troll c'est bien,_**

**_Nous aurons une chose en commun_**

**_Et puis Slug t'aime bien,_**

**_Il te trouvera bien un petit point._**

**_Est-ce que la prochaine fois_**

**_Tu voudras te remettre avec moi ?_**

**_Ça me ferait très plaisir,_**

**_C'est même mon seul désir !_**

Peter : …

Remus : …

Sirius : C'est de pire en pire.

oOo

**_Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu me détestais,_**

**_Tu m'as répondus parce que j'existais._**

**_J'existe uniquement pour que tu m'aimes,_**

**_C'est pourquoi je t'envoie tous ces poèmes._**

**_Néanmoins, je m'excuse d'exister,_**

**_Je vais donc me suicider._**

**_Non, je rigole, je te demande encore une fois,_**

**_Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_**

James : Sinon vous pensez quoi de ma blague sur le fait que j'allais me suicider ?

Peter : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Sirius : C'est nul !

Remus : On est obligé de dire la vérité ou on peut-être hypocrite ?

James : Tu peux être hypocrite !

Remus : Bon bah alors c'est très bien.

* * *

Nous voulons nous excuser...

Non, c'est pour rigoler.

De laisser un petit pourboire à notre intention.

Une review plus précisement.

Allons, ça n'a tué personne pour l'instant.


	5. Une réponse attendue

Bonjour cher lecteur,

Désolé pour l'attente de ... _*réfléchit*_ ... pour l'attente.

Après une demande plutôt générale, nous avons décidé de vous mettre la réaction de Lily. Et elle ne mâche pas ses mots!

Enfin, bref, nous vous laissons découvrir. Bonne lecture

Et euh... rien n'est à nous (enfin ...), les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

* * *

**Une réponse attendue**

James : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Remus : Euh, là elle fait plutôt une drôle de tête.

Sirius : Je dirais même plus !

Peter : Elle fait une tête très très bizarre !

James : Et là ?

Remus : Elle a l'air énervée.

Sirius : Je dirais même plus !

Peter : Elle a l'air très très énervée !

James : _*en écarquillant les yeux*_ Ah bon ? Bah pourquoi ?

Sirius : Ah oui, on se demande.

Peter : Attends, elle le passe à Alice !

James : _*en se précipitant*_ Quoi ? Mais c'est confidentiel ! Elle va pas non plus le montrer à tout le monde !

Sirius : Trop tard !

Remus : Mais pousse toi je vois plus rien.

Peter : Il y a du nouveau !

James : Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Sirius : Hum, intéressant !

Remus : Très intéressant !

James : Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Peter : Elle a retourné la feuille et elle écrit quelque chose.

James : Elle se décide enfin à me répondre !

Sirius : Ne te fait pas trop de faux espoirs !

Peter : Vu sa tête ça doit pas être très romantique !

James : C'est sa façon de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais au fond elle est folle de moi !

Sirius : C'est beau de rêver !

Remus : Dis donc, elle est inspirée !

James : Elle a tellement à me dire !

Peter : Effectivement, elle a beaucoup à dire. Mais elle a l'air très énervée !

Sirius : En effet, elle vient de casser sa plume.

James : C'est l'amour !

Sirius : Je savais que l'amour rendait aveugle, mais à ce point !

Remus : Ah !

James : Quoi ?

Remus : Rien.

Peter : Elle pose sa plume !

James : C'est vrai ?

Sirius : Elle réfléchit.

James : Pourtant elle n'en a pas besoin !

Sirius : Apparemment si.

Remus : Ça y est, elle recommence à écrire.

James : L'amour revient au galop!

Sirius : …

Peter : …

Remus : …

James : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Sirius : T'as oublié le « encore » !

James : ?

Sirius : Laisse tomber !

Remus : Elle a fini !

James : C'est vrai !

Peter : Non, c'était une blague.

James : T'es pas drôle Pitt !

Peter : Désolé Ja.

James : Uh ? Mais moi c'est Corn' !

Remus : Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

Sirius : Je dirais même plus ! C'est impossible qu'il ne fasse pas exprès !

Peter : Faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne dans la salle commune !

James : Pourquoi ?

Remus : Bah, ce poème elle va bien te le donner un jour ou l'autre !

James : Ah, oui ! Poussez-vous !

_*sortent de leur cachette* *rentrent dans la salle commune*_

Lily : _*pose une feuille sur la table* *repart*_

James : _*contemple Lily*_

Sirius : _*se jette sur la feuille comme un chien sur os*_

Remus : _*attrape le feuille avant Sirius*_

Sirius : _*sautille*_ Elle a mis quoi ? Elle a mis quoi ?

James : _*sort de sa rêverie*_ C'est mon poème ! Je veux le voir !

Sirius : Moi aussi ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux le voir !

Peter : T'as qu'à le lire à voix haute Remus !

Remus : _*parcourt la feuille* *sourire carnassier* _D'accord !

_**Je vais répondre à tes poèmes infantiles**_

_**Pour que tu arrêtes ce jeu débile.**_

_**Le premier était plutôt beau, **_

_**Si on enlève les légumes, sombre idiot !**_

_**La plume de Remus se reconnaît bien,**_

_**Espèce de crétin !**_

_**Arrête de demander de l'aide à tes amis,**_

_**C'est une mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis.**_

_**Si tes phrases sur le métier de mon père**_

_**Etaient faites pour me plaire,**_

_**Sache que tu as échoué.**_

_**A mes yeux tu n'as fait que te rabaisser.**_

_**Tes quatre poèmes suivants**_

_**Sont tous très différents**_

_**Rien d'étonnant,**_

_**Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas les mêmes sentiments !**_

_**Je te signale que l'on dit bleu canard,**_

_**Fais rentrer ça dans ton crâne d'ignare.**_

_**Tes poèmes d'excuses sont, certes peu banals,**_

_**Mais ils sont surtout minables.**_

_**Tu voulais t'excuser,**_

_**Tu t'es juste enfoncé**_

_**Si tu veux un conseil,**_

_**Tu devrais la mettre en veille !**_

_**De plus tes poèmes incessants**_

_**Sont vraiment gonflants,**_

_**Arrête cela immédiatement**_

_**Ou je me plains de harcèlement.**_

_**Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?**_

_**Et bien voilà :**_

_**Tu crois être un tombeur,**_

_**Mais tu n'es qu'un looser.**_

_**Tu es fatiguant,**_

_**Si tu pouvais te taire se serait reposant.**_

_**Tu te crois intelligent **_

_**En enfreignant le règlement,**_

_**Tu penses que ça rend les filles dingues de toi,**_

_**Je te signale que c'est loin d'être mon cas.**_

_**Tu te crois cool avec tes cheveux ébouriffés,**_

_**Mais tu fais plutôt pitié.**_

_**Tu commences à vraiment m'énerver,**_

_**Si j'étais toi je laisserais tomber.**_

_**Tu devrais changer de refrain,**_

_**Des filles qui t'aiment il y en a plein,**_

_**Mets-toi avec une c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux,**_

_**Pour que l'on vive tous heureux.**_

_**Je ne t'aime pas,**_

_**Crois-moi au moins sur ça.**_

_**Et je te répète pour la énième fois**_

_**Que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi !**_

_**PS : Tes yeux sont couleur boue,**_

_**C'est de très mauvais goût.**_

_**Et tes cheveux noirs corbeau**_

_**Te donnent un air idiot,**_

_**Surtout quand ils sont ébouriffés,**_

_**Tu devrais te peigner !**_

Sirius : Ça, c'est fait.

* * *

_*contemple son chapitre* _Effectivement, elle avait de l'inspiration.

O lecteur plein d'attention,

Pourrait-tu laisser à notre intention,

Un pourboire

A notre gloire _(ou pas d'ailleurs) _?

Nous ne demandons pas de l'argent,

Mais l'expression de vos sentiments

Une petite review plus précisément,

Cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps.


	6. Quiproquos et jeux de mots

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous fait un immense plaisir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel James répond à Lily.

Attention: Ce chapitre est truffé de jeux de mots. Nous vous conseillons donc de le lire à voix haute afin de faciliter votre compréhension.

Attention n°2: Ce chapitre est le fruit d'un pur délire à l'exception de quelques passages. Si vous n'avez pas apprécié nos précédents chapitres, celui-ci risque de vous déplaire.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Quiproquos et jeux de mots**

James : *_dévalant les escaliers* _REMUUUUUUUUUUUUS! Vite ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Sirius : Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? J'ai failli sursauter ! De toute façon il est pas là, il est à la bibliothèque.

James : A la bibliothèque ? Parce qu'il y en une à Poudlard ?

Sirius : Mais oui, tu sais, c'est là que Lily passe tout son temps libre.

James : Ah oui ! Je me fais renvoyer à chaque fois que je commence à lui chanter une chanson d'amour. Je me demande pourquoi.

Sirius : Ah oui, moi aussi.

James : Et Peter, il est par là ?

Sirius : Il est à la bibliothèque.

James : Lui aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à y aller ?

Sirius : Je sais pas, ils m'ont dit que c'était pour réviser.

James : Réviser ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sirius : Bah, ils ont dit que comme quoi nos BUSE étaient demain et qu'il fallait qu'on bosse sérieusement.

James : Les buses ?

Sirius : Ouais. Je leur ai dit que je voyais pas le rapport avec la bibliothèque, ils m'ont regardé avec une drôle de tête. Du coup j'ai rajouté que j'en avais pas besoin parce que j'avais un hibou et que s'ils en voulaient, c'est sûrement pas à la bibliothèque qu'ils allaient en trouver et ils sont partis en secouant la tête.

James : Mais ils sont bêtes ou quoi ? Les buses ça se trouve à l'animalerie. Et puis pourquoi ils veulent des buses ? Ils ont bien des hiboux non ?

Sirius : Bah, que veux-tu, tout le monde ne peux pas avoir notre intelligence.

James : C'est vrai. Nous sommes des êtres supérieurs.

Sirius : Quand même, je trouve ça bizarre que les profs nous ait pas donné de devoirs.

James : T'as raison. C'est louche…Ah si ! La prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Elle nous a dit de réviser nos buses.

Sirius : Mais on fait comment si on en a pas ? Tu crois qu'elle acceptera que je révise mon hibou Grand-Duc ?

James : Je sais pas. J'espère parce que j'ai pas envie de m'acheter une buse.

Sirius : Moi non plus ! En plus, mon argent je le gardais pour acheter du chocolat à Remus pour le remercier de m'avoir fait mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

James : T'as qu'à demander à Remus de t'en acheter une.

Sirius : Pourquoi ?

James : Bah pour te remercier de lui avoir offert du chocolat !

Sirius : Ah ouais ! Pas bête ! Mais s'il va l'acheter à la bibliothèque, je suis pas près de l'avoir ! Et tu l'appellerais comment ?

James : Qui ?

Sirius : Bah ta buse !

James : Ah, elle ! Lily.

Sirius : Ah oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et au fait, tu lui voulais quoi à Remus ?

James : Hein ? Ah oui ! J'ai fait un poème !

Sirius : Pour Remus ?

James : Mais non ! Pour Lily !

Sirius : Tu l'aime encore ?

James : Bah oui, mon amour pour elle est éternel !

Sirius : Et non artificiel, quelqu'un l'a dit avant toi. Mais je vois pas le rapport avec Remus.

James: _*après quelques secondes de flottement*_…Je voulais lui demander son avis.

Sirius : Tu peux aussi me demander le mien ! Je suis ton ami non ?

James : Euh…oui. *_s'éclaircit la gorge* _Alors :

_**Lily, si aujourd'hui ma robe de sorcier**_

_**Te parais plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé,**_

_**Ce n'est pas que je porte la couleur de notre maison**_

_**Pour le match, en l'honneur des Griffons.**_

_**C'est juste mon cœur qui pleure du sang,**_

_**Car tes mots m'ont blessé profondément.**_

_**Ton poème m'a poignardé.**_

_**Je suis touché plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**_

_**Tout ce que tu m'as reproché, **_

_**Laisse-moi te l'expliquer.**_

_**Si mes cheveux sont ébouriffés, **_

_**Ça n'est pas pour frimer.**_

_**S'ils ne sont jamais coiffés lorsque tu me vois,**_

_**C'est qu'ils reflètent le désordre de mon cœur lorsque tu es près de moi.**_

_**Mes yeux sont couleurs boue,**_

_**Peut-être signe d'un mauvais goût,**_

_**Mais en réalité, ce sont mes larmes qui se noient **_

_**Dans la terre de mon désarroi.**_

_**Quand à mon comportement qui te déplais tant,**_

_**C'est le seul moyen pour que tu me regarde plus souvent.**_

_**Si je me fais autant remarquer**_

_**C'est que j'ai peur, sinon, que tu puisses m'oublier.**_

_**Si je te harcèle tant,**_

_**C'est pour que le monde sache que je t'aime désespérément.**_

_**Tu dis pouvoir être heureuse sans moi.**_

_**Cela, je n'en doute pas.**_

_**Seulement, tu vois Lily, ça n'est pas mon cas.**_

_**J'ai essayé, je n'y arrive pas.**_

_**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi,**_

_**Crois-moi au moins sur ça.**_

_**Mes poèmes t'ont fâchée.**_

_**Je m'en excuse et vais tenter de me justifier.**_

_**Le premier était de Remus, tu le vois,**_

_**Car il sait manier les mots mieux que moi.**_

_**Les miens sont trop maladroits**_

_**Pour te dire tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.**_

_**Tu as pu le voir toi-même,**_

_**Dans mes autres poèmes.**_

_**Ils ne sont que des pâles reflets de la réalité.**_

_**C'est idiot de ne pas savoir s'exprimer.**_

_**J'ai tellement à te dire,**_

_**Une journée ne pourrait pas suffire.**_

_**Mais si tu pouvais m'écouter**_

_**Ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, une éternité.**_

_**Je crois que j'y arriverais**_

_**Et qu'enfin tu comprendrais…**_

_**Tu vois Lily, que tu m'as peiné irrémédiablement.**_

_**Et je crois que jamais auparavant**_

_**Je n'ai autant souhaité**_

_**De ma mémoire t'effacer,**_

_**De t'oublier avec une telle intensité.**_

_**Et pourtant, je continue de t'aimer.**_

Sirius : …

James : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est si nul que ça ?

Sirius : Bah, disons qu'elle risque de ne pas te reconnaître. Elle va penser qu'elle a un autre fan et du coup tu vas perdre toutes tes chances de la conquérir.

James : Tu crois ?

Sirius : J'en suis sûr. Crois-moi, j'ai une grande expérience des filles.

James : Tu penses que je devrais lui en écrire un autre ?

Sirius : J'en suis persuadé. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

James : Pourtant je le trouvais bien moi. Mais bon, je vais recommencer.

*_Il remonte* *Peter et Remus arrivent*_

Sirius : Et vous vous allez les appeler comment ?

Peter : ?

Remus : Qui ?

Sirius : Bah, vos buses !

Peter : Nos buses ?

Sirius : Bah oui, faut bien leur donner un nom !

Peter : A nos BUSE ?

Remus : Tu vas bien Pat' ? On parle de nos BUSE, tu sais, métamorphose, sortilèges…

Sirius : Mais c'est pourri comme nom. Pourquoi pas histoire de la magie tant que vous y êtes ?

Remus : Bah si justement. Je te rappelle qu'il y en a 11 ou 12 par personnes.

Sirius : Quoi ? Tout ça ? Mais j'aurais pas assez de sous !

Remus :*_indigné*_ Parce que tu veux les acheter ?

Sirius : _*également indigné* _Remus ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi !

Remus : Hein ? Mais tu pensais quoi alors ?

Sirius : Bah que t'étais honnête !

Remus : Parce que tu trouves ça honnête de payer tes examinateurs ?

Sirius : Parce qu'en plus ils nous examinent ? Mais ils regardent quoi ? Si tu lui coupe bien les griffes ?

Peter : Par exemple oui. Mais il y a aussi des questions théoriques.

Sirius : Parce qu'ils nous posent des questions ? Et ils demandent quoi ? A quelle fréquence on change la litière ?

Remus : …

Peter : Franchement Sirius là t'abuse !

Sirius : Déjà ? Dis-donc, ils vont vite ! Pourtant je n'en ai pas commandé ! *_se dirige vers la fenêtre* _Vas, je te l'ordonne. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon messager. Bah, elle est déjà partie ? Elle est rapide !

Peter :?

Remus : Euh, Sirius, youhou, on parle des BUSE. Tu sais, le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire !

Sirius : Ah ! Ces BUSE ! Mais je vois toujours pas le rapport avec la bibliothèque.

Remus : …

Peter : Au fait, il est où James ?

Sirius : Il est allé écrire un poème pour Lily.

Peter : Et il la compare à quoi cette fois ? A des meubles ?

Remus : Chut ! Pas si fort ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

Sirius : *_en passant la tête dans l'escalier* _JAAAAAAAAAAAMES ! Peter propose que tu la compare à des meubles !

James : *_en dévalant les escaliers* _Ca y est ! J'ai fini mon poème !

Sirius : Pour qui ?

James : Bah, pour Lily !

Sirius : Ta buse ?

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Mais non ! L'autre !

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

Sirius : Ah ! Ça ! Ta muse !

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Bah, non ! C'est très sérieux ! Ça me fait pas du tout rire !

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

Sirius : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

James : Bah, c'est toi qui me dis que ça m'amusais !

Sirius : Mais non, pas du tout ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Et puis c'est quoi une musai ?

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Pourquoi tu parles de musai ? Et puis on dit un musée.

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

Sirius : Mais c'est toi qui a dit que c'était ta musai !

James : Mais non ! Pas du tout !

Remus : *_à bout de nerfs* _Bon, tu nous le lis ce poème ?

James : Hein ? Quel poème ?

Peter : Bah, celui que tu as écris à Lily !

James : Ma buse ?

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

Sirius : Parce que tu lui as écris un poème à elle aussi ?

James : A qui ?

Sirius : Bah, à ta buse !

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Mais pourquoi tu veux que je lui écrive un poème ?

Sirius : Bon, je crois qu'on va changer son nom.

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Le nom de qui ?

Sirius : Bah, celui de Lily !

James : Mais pourquoi ? Et puis je pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord.

Sirius : Mais comment tu veux savoir si elle est d'accord ?

James : Bah, en lui demandant !

Sirius : Tu sais parler aux animaux ?

Peter et Remus : Hein ?

James : Lily n'est pas un animal !

Sirius : Je suis désolé, une buse c'est un animal.

James : Ah ! Mais tu parles de celle-là! T'as raison, je vais l'appeler…Evans !

Peter : Bon, alors ? Tu nous le lis ce poème ?

James : Mais quel poème ?

Sirius : Bah, celui que tu as écris à Evans !

James : Ma buse ?

Remus : *_inspire profondément* _Bon, lis-nous le poème que tu as écris à Lily Evans.

James : Ah ! Ce poème ! D'accord !

_**Lily, et bien ! Quel répondant !**_

_**Je t'ignorais ce talent !**_

_**Tu vois, on a des points communs !**_

_**Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?**_

_**Aujourd'hui, c'est le match contre Serpentard.**_

_**Je ne doute pas de t'apercevoir.**_

_**Je vais jouer mon rôle d'attrapeur.**_

_**En plus du Vif d'or, je prendrais ton cœur.**_

_**Nous serons victorieux,**_

_**Tu me trouveras merveilleux.**_

_**Mon cœur explosera de joie.**_

_**En même temps, il y aura de quoi.**_

_**Je me mettrai à genoux,**_

_**Nous serons comme deux fous.**_

_**Je te demanderais de m'épouser,**_

_**Tu répondras oui sans hésiter.**_

_**Tu auras succombé à ma grande beauté**_

_**Et à mon incontestable supériorité.**_

_**Avoue que c'est mieux que ce que Servilius pourra te donner :**_

_**Moi au moins, je sais embrasser !**_

_**Si mes cheveux sont ébouriffés,**_

_**Au moins, ils ne sont pas gras.**_

_**C'est grâce à mon shampooing Nivea**_

_**Que j'ai acheté au supermarché.**_

_**Ma Lily adorée,**_

_**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

James : Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Peter : …

Remus : …

Sirius : Et bah voilà ! Là, elle va te reconnaître !

James : C'est vrai ?

Sirius : Mais oui, allez, vas vite le lui donner !

James : J'y cours ! *_il sort précipitamment*_

Remus : Mais il était nul ce poème !

Sirius : Ah mais vous n'avez pas l'autre ! C'était pire !

Peter : Pire ? J'ai du mal à imaginer !

Remus : Bon bah nous on retourne à la bibliothèque.

_*ils sortent*_

Sirius : Non mais c'est vrai ! Avec son premier poème, Lily aurait été capable de tomber amoureuse de lui !

* * *

Nous vous informons que de nombreuses caisses de whisky pur feu on été retrouvées sous les lits de James et Sirius. Une récente étude à prouvé que ces bouteilles avaient toutes été entièrement consommées par deux personnes, peu avant les évenements rapportés ci-dessus.

Ceci est un message de la ligue anti-alcoolique, afin de prouver les dégats occasionés par l'alcool sur le cerveau. Lecteurs, vous voici prévenus.

Si vous désirez réagir sur ce poignant témoignage, il vous suffi de cliquer sur "Review this chapter"


	7. Meubler la conversation

Voilà un nouveau chapitre où James tente de séduire l'amour de son coeur à savoir Lily.

On espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**Meubler la conversation**

_**Comme ce serait plus commode Lily,**_

_**Si tu venais dans mon lit,**_

_**Mais si tu préfères être la table**_

_**Je resterai à ton chevet d'érable,**_

_**Toi le frêne **_

_**Et moi le chêne…**_

Sirius : Oula, t'as trop fumé la moquette toi.

James : Arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Mais oui la moquette !

…_**Lily, les cheveux de ta tête**_

_**Sont doux comme la moquette…**_

Remus : Sirius tu n'aurais pas encore acheté du whisky pur feu à Pré-au-Lard ?

Sirius: Réfléchis, si j'en avais acheté je l'aurais bu moi, je l'aurais pas donné à cet imbécile heureux.

James : Mais quel mal il y a-t-il à être heureux quand on est amoureux ?

Peter, Sirius et Remus : _*d'un air docte* _N'oublie pas amoureux…malheureux !

…_**Lily, toi ma chaise, mon appui,**_

_**Accepte-moi comme mari**_

_**Toi mon fauteuil, mon soutien**_

_**Mon avenir est tien…**_

Peter : T'en a fumé combien des moquettes ?

Sirius : Toi tu peux te taire, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lui as donné l'idée.

Peter : Si tu le lui avais pas crié dans l'escalier on n'en serait pas là.

…_**Lily, tes yeux sont deux ampoules, ma lumière dans la nuit,**_

_**Pose ta lampe sur le pauvre (mais néanmoins confortable) chevet que je suis…**_

Sirius : Mets navet ça ira mieux.

James : Tais-toi, tu n'y connais rien.

… _**je ne te laisserai pas au placard,**_

_**Alors viens partager mon dortoir…**_

Sirius : Elle était bonne au moins ?

James : Uh ?

Sirius : La moquette.

…_**Tu es un coffre-fort fermé à double tour,**_

_**Ouvre-moi la porte de ton cœur, je le remplirai d'amour.**_

_**Tu es comme les armoires qu'on trouve chez les antiquaires,**_

_**Fidèle et pleine de caractère…**_

Peter : Mais t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

James : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle occupe toute mes pensées.

Sirius : Achète des tiroirs pour ta table de nuit, tu les rangeras dedans.

…_**laisse-moi étudier en toi, ma muse grecque…**_

Peter : Oh non, il recommence.

Sirius : Emmène-la au musée1 ! Ouarf, ouarf !

Remus : _*consterné*_ Et ça t'amuse.

Sirius : Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

…_**mon dictionnaire, mon encyclopédie, que dis-je ma bibliothèque.**_

_**Toi mon escalier, **_

_**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Je t'offrirai du bonheur à tout moment,**_

_**Je te poncerai régulièrement.**_

_**Je te mettrai du vernis laqué,**_

_**Afin de te faire briller.**_

_**Avec moi tu ne souffriras pas, **_

_**Et tu resteras en bon état.**_

_**Si tu venais à t'abimer, **_

_**Je me transformerai en menuisier**_

_**Afin de bien te soigner,**_

_**Toi ma gazinière confirmée…**_

Remus : Ça devient grave, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius : Et ben dis-donc, quand vous vous achèterez une maison vous n'aurez pas besoin de la meubler.

James : Toi aussi tu nous imagine un avenir commun ?

Sirius : Si elle acceptait de t'épouser quand vous vous achèteriez une maison vous n'auriez pas besoin de la meubler.

…_**Laisse-moi être le plafond et toi le plancher**_

_**Et si tu veux on pourra de temps en temps échanger…**_

Peter : Euh, ça pourrait être mal interprété.

James : Mes poèmes n'ont pas besoin d'être interprété !

Sirius : Quoi, faut les prendre au sens littéral !

…_**s'il te plaît, ne te fais la malle, je préfèrerai que tu viennes**_

_**Dans la mienne.**_

Remus : Regardez madame, ça devient grave.

Madame Pomfresh : Vous avez raison, je vais le garder quelques temps en observation. Mr Potter venez avec moi.

James : Attendez. Remus, tiens mon poème, tu peux le donner à Lily s'il te plaît ?_*pars avec Mme Pomfresh*_

Remus : T'en fais pas James. _*passe discrètement le poème à Peter* _Jette le vite.

Peter : Pas de problème. _*jette le papier* *sors de la salle commune avec Remus*_ Tu viens Sirius ? On a cours de métamorphose

Sirius : Un instant _*récupère le poème* *va chercher son hibou grand-duc* *lui attache le poème autour de la patte*_ Tiens et emmène ça à Lily

_**Comme ce serait plus commode Lily,**_

_**Si tu venais dans mon lit,**_

_**Mais si tu préfères être la table**_

_**Je resterai à ton chevet d'érable,**_

_**Toi le frêne **_

_**Et moi le chêne.**_

_**Lily, les cheveux de ta tête**_

_**Sont doux comme la moquette.**_

_**Lily, toi ma chaise, mon appui,**_

_**Accepte-moi comme mari**_

_**Toi mon fauteuil, mon soutien**_

_**Mon avenir est tien.**_

_**Lily, tes yeux sont deux ampoules, ma lumière dans la nuit,**_

_**Pose ta lampe sur le pauvre (mais néanmoins confortable) chevet que je suis.**_

_**Je ne te laisserai pas au placard,**_

_**Alors viens partager mon dortoir.**_

_**Tu es un coffre-fort fermé à double tour,**_

_**Ouvre-moi la porte de ton cœur, je le remplirai d'amour.**_

_**Tu es comme les armoires qu'on trouve chez les antiquaires,**_

_**Fidèle et pleine de caractère.**_

_**Laisse-moi étudier en toi, ma muse grecque,**_

_**Mon dictionnaire, mon encyclopédie, que dis-je ma bibliothèque.**_

_**Toi mon escalier, **_

_**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**_

_**Je t'offrirai du bonheur à tout moment,**_

_**Je te poncerai régulièrement.**_

_**Je te mettrai du vernis laqué,**_

_**Afin de te faire briller.**_

_**Avec moi tu ne souffriras pas, **_

_**Et tu resteras en bon état.**_

_**Si tu venais à t'abimer, **_

_**Je me transformerai en menuisier**_

_**Afin de bien te soigner,**_

_**Toi ma gazinière confirmée.**_

_**Laisse-moi être le plafond et toi le plancher**_

_**Et si tu veux on pourra de temps en temps échanger.**_

_**S'il te plaît, ne te fais la malle, je préfèrerai que tu viennes**_

_**Dans la mienne.**_

* * *

1 Voir le chapitre précédent

* * *

Voilà, une petite review n'est pas de refus et sera même accueilli avec un plaisir que vous ne saurez imaginer.

Voilà, à la prochaine fois.


	8. Petits mots

Nous sommes de retour  
Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour  
Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation  
Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation  
Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité  
Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'a la voie lactée  
Mlle Lo, mlle Clé, et mlle Clo, c'est un trio  
Les lalina 15 plus rapide que la lumière (hum)  
Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre  
Meowth, oui! La guerre!

Bon bref, vous l'aurez compris voici un nouveau chapitre des petits mots d'amour de James à Lily.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Infirmerie, 10h15 :_

Très chère Lily,

Alors … je te manque ? J'ai appris que tu prenais mes devoirs ? C'est gentil. Peter m'as dit que c'est Mc Gonagall qui t'avais obligée, mais… j'en crois pas un mot… Je suis sûr qu'au fond te toi tu en rêvais ! Qui ne voudrait pas prendre mes devoirs ? Après tout, je suis James Potter, l'attrapeur prodige de Gryffondor, le beau gosse de Poudlard, le tombeur de filles, le garçon aux cheveux propre (et qui n'a pas le nez crochu), le top du top, le must du must, la crème de la crème des dragueur, le meilleur de la classe (et sans travailler en plus !), l'intello suprême (dans le bon sens du terme), le maitre incontesté de Poudlard, le mec le plus classe du monde, admiré et jalousé de tous, et dont les exploits et les faits sont chantés dans le monde entier. Je comprends que tu sois intimidé devant tant de perfection, mais t'as pas besoin de prendre mes devoirs pour te rapprocher de moi, t'as qu'as me parler, tu verras, je suis un poète dans l'âme.

Affectueusement,

Ton James

PS : Sirius dit que je le décris, mais, il n'est pas attrapeur **LUI ! **

_Infirmerie, 10h16 :_

Ma Lily d'amour,

Je t'écris une deuxième lettre parce que tu n'as pas répondu à la première, alors je ne savais pas si tu l'avais reçue. Ci-joint, le contenu de la première lettre. Si tu l'avais lu, tu peux la relire, si tu ne l'avais pas lu parce que tu ne l'avais pas reçue (ce qui est à mon avis la solution la plus probable), alors voilà, maintenant, tu peux la lire. Mon cœur bat toujours autant pour toi. Chaque fois que je pense à toi, il y a un battement c'est peut-être pour ça que Madame Pomfresh trouve que mon rythme cardiaque est trop rapide. Soit dit entre nous, ça m'aide sûrement à être plus réactif au Quidditch : tu te souviens de la magnifique façon dont j'ai attrapé le vif d'or au dernier match ? C'était beau hein ? Mais de toute façon, je suis tout le temps beau ! Réponds-moi vite.

Plein de bisous…

James qui n'appartient qu'à toi

Ps : T'aurais pas vu Remus ?

PPS : Sirius et Peter jouent à pile ou face pour savoir si je suis con ou si je le fait exprès, c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ? Je te laisse deviner qui pense quoi, après tout, tu es aussi intelligente que moi.

PPSS : Sirius a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment tu devais le prendre…

_Infirmerie, 10h25 :_

Evansounette,

Je veux bien t'appeler Evans, jusqu'au jour (proche) où je t'appellerais Potter. Mais j'espère que ce jour-là je pourrais t'appeler Lily parce que c'est quand même plus romantique.

Quand tu disais que tu es d'accord avec Sirius, tu as du te tromper parce que Sirius c'était celui qui disait que je suis con. Ou alors tu voulais dire que tu ne sais pas comment tu dois prendre le fait que tu es aussi intelligente que moi. Et bien c'est le plus beau compliment que je puisse te faire.

Tu n'as pas du très bien me comprendre parce que tu me demande d'arrêter de penser à toi mais si je ne pense plus à toi, mon cœur va s'arrêter et je vais mourir. Tu ne t'en remettrais jamais. Et comment est-ce que les Gryffondor feraient pour trouver un Attrapeur aussi doué que moi pouvant les mener à la victoire chaque année ? Après tout, je n'ai pas encore d'héritier !

Arrête de faire semblant de m'aimer, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu es folle de moi et que tu adores que je t'envoie des lettres.

Je comprends que tu trouves que « beau » sois un terme trop faible pour me décrire, je partage ton opinion. Magnifique conviendrais mieux.

Tu te soucies de ma santé ? Tu vois que tu m'adore ! Non, ma tête n'est pas trop gonflée et mes chevilles non plus. Tu te souviens des tests qu'on devait passer pour savoir si on est en bonne santé ? Et bien comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Mme Pomfresh trouve que j'ai un rythme cardiaque trop rapide. Je lui ai dit que c'est parce que je pensais beaucoup à toi mais elle n'a pas dû me croire parce qu'elle a décidé de me garder pour faire des tests. Pourtant, c'est la vérité !

James qui pense tout le temps à toi

PS : Tu vas rire mais quand Sirius et Peter ont vu dans ton mot que Remus est en potion, ils se sont rappelé qu'eux aussi étaient censés y être et sont partis en courant. Enfin, Peter est parti en courant et Sirius a dit que de toute façon, puisqu'ils étaient en retard, autant traîner pour arriver le plus tard possible. C'est marrant hein ?

_Infirmerie, 10h40 :_

Evanouchette,

Comme tu m'as demandé de ne pas répondre à ta lettre, je vais t'écrire sur un autre sujet, comme ça, je ne réponds pas à ta lettre mais je t'écris quand même. Parlons de notre vie future.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un chat, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Il serait roux avec le bout des pattes et de la queue blanc. 3 kg, 48 cm sans la queue et 23 cm pour la queue, ça te va ? Il aura un bon pedigree, cela va sans dire. Tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon ?

Sinon, l'habitat. J'aimerais une grande maison à Godric's Hollow. J'ai déjà commencé à regarder et il y en a une qui m'intéresserait bien. Elle te plaira sûrement car Bathilda Tourdesac habite à côté. Comme tu aimes bien l'Histoire de la Magie, ça fera au moins une voisine avec qui tu t'entendras bien. Elle est grande, spacieuse, confortable, très bien orientée et pas très cher (5/6 millions de galions, une vraie bagatelle). Sirius ne veut d'ailleurs pas que je la prenne parce qu'il ne la trouve pas assez chère et qu'il trouve ça louche, qu'il y a forcément un vice quelque part. Mais j'ai vérifié le rapport de l'expert, la maison est parfaitement saine, très solide et il n'y a aucune nuisance d'aucune sorte. Il y a une piscine et un grand terrain. Il y a aussi 6 chambres, une cuisine spacieuse, moderne et très bien équipée, 2 pièces-à-vivre on ne peut plus agréables, 3 grandes salles à manger (notre petit James Junior pourra inviter pleins d'amis pour ses anniversaires), une salle de fête, une salle de jeux, 2 bureaux, 4 salles de bains, 3 douches et 2 jacuzzis, une bibliothèque, 4 caves, 3 garages, 2 salles de réception, une quinzaine de placards à balais…

Le jardin maintenant. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a une superbe piscine (avec des mesures de sécurité de notre petit James Junior) ainsi qu'un terrain étrange : orange avec des lignes blanches sur lequel on joue avec des espèces de battes avec des cordes et des balles jaunes fluo. Je propose que nous le remplacions par un terrain de Quidditch. Ainsi Sirius et moi pourront apprendre à notre petit James Junior à y jouer pendant que tu prépareras le goûter dans notre cuisine spacieuse, moderne et très bien équipée. Il y a aussi un jardin immense. Tu pourras te faire plaisir en jardinage. J'imagine déjà notre jardin rempli de lys à perte de vue. J'aimerais beaucoup quelques cerisiers et deux ou trois pommiers aussi. Est-ce que tu as d'autres idées ? Toute suggestion est la bienvenue, après tout, tu es ma future femme, il faut bien que tu me donne ton avis aussi. Je m'imagine déjà rentrant du travail avec Sirius, prenant l'apéro dans un de nos magnifiques salons et toi préparant le repas dans notre cuisine spacieuse, moderne et très bien équipée, tout en surveillant notre petit Harry.

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,

Devine qui je suis

PS : Est-ce que tu as deviné ?

PPS : Au fait, j'ai appris que tu faisais de la couture et qu'il t'arrivait de porter certaines de tes créations. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une petite pièce tout à fait ravissante que nous pourrons transformer en atelier pour que tu puisses t'améliorer. Il y a aussi des cours de couture qui sont proposés tous les jeudis après-midi. Comme ça, tu feras d'une pierre deux coups : tu t'amélioreras en couture et tu pourras te faire des amies.

_Infirmerie, 11h :_

Lily,

Tu m'as demandé de ne plus t'écrire alors je t'obéis. Parce que t'aime et que j'obéirais au moindre de tes désirs. Je t'écris juste un dernier mot pour que tu saches que je ne t'enverrai plus de lettres et que notre correspondance me manquera. Elle colorait les murs ternes et blancs de l'infirmerie aux couleurs de l'amour et du bonheur, en verts et roux, elle rendait Mme Pomfresh plus sympathique, j'ai même cru la voir sourire tout à l'heure, le monde devenait subitement parfait et merveilleux. Mais bon maintenant tout cela c'est fini et je retrouver la monotonie de la vie à l'infirmerie. Et puis, avec un peu de chances, peut-être que Sirius, Remus et Peter viendront me voir tout à l'heure et alors peut-être qu'un mince rayon de soleil pénètrera dans mon cœur. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que même s'ils venaient je ne serais jamais aussi heureux que je ne l'ait été pendant ces 45 minutes. Voilà, je te laisse, je ne t'écrirai plus de lettres mais saches que je penserai toujours à toi.

James qui voit déjà le soleil de sa vie disparaître derrière les nuages de son existence

PS : Au fait je peux me le mettre où l'atelier ?

* * *

Vous avez aimer, n'hésiter pas à vous exprimer. Le prochain n'arrivera pas sûrement pas tout de suite, on essayera de vous tenir au courant sur notre profil.

**Sinon nous avons ouvert un blog pour nos trois histoires, nous avons déjà répondu aux reviews anonymes et posté les lettres de Lily nous vous encourageons à aller voir, voici l'adresse:**

**http : / lalina15 . centerblog . net/ (bien sûr il faut enlever les espaces)**


	9. Poème en train

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes de retour.

Voilà encore un poème que James envoie à sa dulcinée au retour des vacances. Il est possible qu'on ne respecte pas trop la chronologie de J.K Rowling, puisqu'il s'agit du début de la 6è année et que Sirius compte aller chez James l'année suivante. On ne sait plus exactement quand est-ce qu'il fait ça^^

Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Poème en train**

_**Lily, voilà deux mois que nous nous sommes quittés,**_

_**Et c'est enfin la rentrée**_

Sirius : Enfin ? Déjà, tu veux dire !

Remus : Parce que t'étais bien chez toi peut-être ?

Sirius : ... L'année prochaine je m'invite chez toi James.

James: D'accord, aucun problème. Mais tu devras dormir dans le jardin.

Sirius: Bah pourquoi ?

James: La chambre d'amis sera prise.

Sirius : Bah...par qui ?

James : Lily bien sûr.

Sirius : C'est bien ce que je pensais donc c'est pas la peine que je m'achète une tente.

_**Tu verras que j'ai changé**_

_**Pendant ce long et interminable été**_

Peter : Ah, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux !

Sirius : Mais non, tu ne vois donc pas qu'il s'est peigné ?

Peter : Euh... non, c'est pas flagrant, non.

James : _*en décoiffant ses cheveux (on ne sait jamais)* _Pff, vous ne comprenez rien à la poésie.

_**Est-ce que mes lettres t'ont manqués ?**_

_**J'en suis persuadé**_

Sirius : Bah pas moi.

_**Le hibou de Sirius fait beaucoup de bruit**_

Sirius : Hibou grand-duc ! Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je n'ai que les moyens de m'offrir un vulgaire hibou !

_**Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le train**_

_**Mais cela m'ennuie**_

_**Car ça dure depuis ce matin**_

Remus : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec James

Sirius : Il émet juste son avis vis-à-vis du poème de James. Et apparemment il le trouve médiocre. C'est normal, il m'appartient, il a bon goût.

_**J'ai eu toutes mes buses**_

_**Enfin, celle que je voulais**_

_**C'est grâce à ma muse**_

Sirius : C'était plutôt la mienne.

_**Elle me soutenait.**_

_**J'ai eu A en divination**_

_**Je suis un peu déçu,**_

_**Excellent m'aurais davantage plu**_

_**Mais je l'ai déjà eu en potion**_

Peter : Pitié, ne nous dites pas qu'il va faire la liste de toutes les matières.

James : Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire mon poème.

Remus : On ne le lit pas, c'est toi qui le lis à voix haute.

_**Sortilèges et métamorphoses m'ont doté d'un optimal**_

_**C'est vraiment phénoménal**_

_**J'avoue être fier de moi**_

_**En même temps il y a de quoi**_

_**Les autres matières ont été couronnées d'un excellent.**_

_**C'est un peu décevant**_

_**Mais mes parents**_

_**Etaient tout de même contents**_

_**Ils m'ont offert un nouveau balai**_

Remus : Je rêve où il lui raconte sa vie ?

Peter : Non, non tu ne rêves pas

_**Il me permet d'approcher les étoiles de près.**_

_**Tu veux que j'en te parles ?**_

_**Je crois que oui.**_

_**C'est le Nimbus 1 805, tu l'auras compris.**_

_**Il file à une allure incroyable**_

Sirius : Tant mieux pour toi. Nous on s'en fiche, et elle aussi.

_**Tu le verras au prochain match, que je gagnerai,**_

_**Je vous présenterai**_

Remus : Quoi ! Tu veux la présenter à ton balai ?

James : Bah oui, c'est la femme de ma vie. C'est important qu'il la connaisse.

Peter : Dé-ses-pé-rant. Il est désespérant.

_**Le Poudlard-Express file à toute allure,**_

_**Il nous emmène vers une nouvelle aventure.**_

_**C'est dans ce lieu que nous nous sommes rencontrés.**_

_**C'est ici que nous avons commencé à nous aimer.**_

Sirius : Au cas où tu aurais oublié, elle, elle ne t'aime pas.

_**Mon amour pour toi n'as pas changé : **_

_**C'est encore un brasier ardent**_

_**Je t'aimerais éternellement**_

_**Et t'as vu je viens de faire des rimes embrassées**_

Peter : Oui mais tu as triché

Remus : Tu as bientôt terminé ?

Sirius : Car nous sommes lassés...

Peter : De t'entendre radoter.

James: Vous parlez en rimes maintenant ?

Sirius : Apparemment.

Remus : Evidemment.

Peter : Comme ça tu nous comprends.

_**J'ai hâte d'entendre la chanson du Choixpeau**_

_**Et de connaître les nouveaux,**_

_**De manger le festin**_

_**Et de vivre de nouveaux lendemains**_

James : C'est beau ce que je dis.

Remus : _*haussement d'épaules*_ Si c'est ce que tu penses.

Sirius : Je ne crois pas non.

Peter : Et bien...comment dire ça avec tact ? Tu te souviens ce qu'on t'a dit la dernière fois que tu as écrit un poème à Lily ?

James : A quel sujet ?

Remus : Sur le fait que tu ne devrais plus envoyer de poèmes à Lily.

James : "Tu devrais arrêter d'écrire des poèmes à Lily parce qu'ils sont complètement débiles"

Peter : Et ben voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que je pense de ton poème.

James : Bah, c'est pas grave je vais l'envoyer quand même. Votre avis m'importe peu, seul celui de Lily compte.

_**Dumbledore fera-t-il le même discours ?**_

_**Mc Gonagall sera-t-elle toujours aussi sévère pendant ses cours ?**_

_**Slughorn aura-t-il fait un régime ?**_

_**Pompom sera-t-elle toujours aussi sublime ?**_

_**Que de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête**_

Remus : Ah oui, c'est impressionant.

Peter : Et en plus c'est des questions existancielles.

_**Ce soir se sera la fête**_

_**Car nous nous serons retrouvés **_

_**Et nous aurons toute l'année pour nous aimer...**_

Peter : Ça y est ! On est arrivé !

Remus : Sauvés !

James : Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui l'envoyer!

Sirius : Oh, ben c'est dommage. Tant pis, l'année prochaine.

* * *

Rassurez-vous, ou désolez-vous, James devrais commencer à envoyer des poèmes un peu moins, comment dire...débile. Enfin, peut-être, ça reste à voir.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera après les fêtes, et en cas de retard on vous tiendra au courant sur notre profil.

N'oubliez qu'une petite (ou une grande ^^) review est toujours la bienvenue.


	10. En chantant

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Tout d'abord, nous tenons à nous excuser du long retard. On a essayer plusieurs fois de vous prévenir sur notre profil mais notre message était supprimé à chaque fois -.-' Faut croire que notre profil aime pas les excuses^^' En fait, on a été surchargées du fait de trois semaines de bacs blancs, oraux blancs, dossiers de TPE, DS, DM...bref, des examens à la pelle -.- Mais voilà enfin notre nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout beau :)

Disclaimer: Alors, pour ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à un disclaimer un peu spécial. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Ensuite, les chansons utilisées ne sont pas plus à nous, elle appartiennent respectivement à Serge Gainsbourg, Walt Disney, Richard Cocciante, Mike Brant et Johnny Halliday. Enfin, la bêtise étant universelle, nous n'en avons pas l'exclusivité et ne touchons pas d'argent en écrivant nos fics. Seuls deux/trois OC à peine évoqués nous appartiennent^^

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**En chantant**

_Devant les portes de la Grande Salle_

James: Bon allez les gars, vous êtes prêts ? _*inspire profondément*_ Bon ça devrait aller, vous avez qu'à faire comme aux répétitions, c'était parfait. Vous connaissez vos paroles ? Un mot à dire c'est pas trop compliqué ?

Sirius : Oui ça va, j'les connais, et j'les aime bien. Mais par contre est-ce que je peux faire des œillades à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ? Parce que c'est pas qu'elle je m'en fiche un petit peu mais quand même.

James : Hors de question ! _*se décoiffe*_ Les gars, demain nous serons célèbres !

Remus : _*à l'oreille de Peter*_ Moi demain je change de visage.

Peter : Et de nom.

Sirius : _*en s'admirant dans un miroir de poche* _Changer de visage, quelle idée ! Celui-là est déjà parfait.

James : _*rentre dans la Grande Salle* *se place devant la table des professeurs*_ Sonorus ! Lily, cette chanson est pour toi !

Lily : Gabrielle, tu peux vite vérifier si c'est pas interdit de chanter dans la Grande Salle ? Vite, dépêche-toi !

Peter : _*marmonne*_ _**Sea…**_

Sirius : _*ouvre la bouche théâtralement*_ _**Se…**_

Remus : _*Fort pour couvrir Sirius*_ _**And sun !**_

Sirius : _*indigné*_ Remus tu ne dois chanter qu'après moi !

Remus : Oups.

James : _*en même temps*_ _**Le soleil au zénith,**_

_**Vingt ans, dix-huit,**_

_**Dix-sept ans à la limite,**_

_**Je ressuscite.**_

Peter: _**Sea**_

Sirius: _**S….**_

Remus:_** And sun!**_

Sirius: Mais non Remus, tu m'as encore sauté!

James: _**Toi petite,**_

_**Tu es de la dynamite.**_

Lily: _*à ses amies*_ Vous êtes sûres que le ridicule ne tue pas ? Parce que ça m'arrangerai.

Peter: _**Sea**_

Remus: _**And sun**_

Sirius: _**S…**_

James: _**Le soleil au zénith…**_

Sirius : Mais bon sang y en marre là ! Vous allez me laisser parler ? Pourquoi vous me coupez tout le temps ? Je dois dire sex ! Voilà j'l'ai dit vous êtes contents ? SEX ! SEX !

oOo

_Devant la porte de la bibliothèque_

James:Attention, cette fois Sirius, tu dis bien ton texte au bon moment ! Parce que la dernière fois t'avais qu'un seul mot à dire et tu t'es débrouillé pour tout faire rater alors applique-toi !

Sirius : Mais c'était de la faute de Remus !

James : Arrête d'accuser Remus, lui au moins il a bien dit son texte et il s'y est tenu !

Sirius : _*en remettant en place une mèche de sa perruque rousse*_ Je suis un incompris !

Peter : Au fait James, pourquoi t'as une guitare ? Dans la chanson c'est des violons.

James : Mais je sais pas jouer du violon !

Remus : Parce que tu sais jouer de la guitare ?

James : Bon on y va ! _*rentre dans la bibliothèque* *se place devant Lily* *met un pied sur une chaise et commence à jouer*_ GLING ! _**Je chante pour toi,  
Par les champs et les bois,  
J'ai le cœur aux abois,  
Car je cours après l'amour. **_

Sirius : _*d'une voix suraiguë*__**Je chante pour toi… **_

Peter et Remus : _*avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident*_ _**Ah ah ah ah ah ah**_  
Sirius : _**Avec l'espoir qu'un jour**__… _

Peter et Remus : _**Ouh ouh ouh ouh ouh **_  
Sirius : _**Ton cœur rempli d'amour…**_

Peter et Remus : _**Ouh ouh ouh ouh**_  
Sirius : _**Saura me faire la…**_

Remus : _*précipitamment* __**cour !**_

Sirius : _*indigné*_ Mais c'est c'que j'allais dire ! Arrête de toujours de m'interrompre ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu m'énerve Remus ! Tu m'énerve !

James : Bon vous avez fini ? Sirius ?

Sirius : Oui c'est bon.

Les Maraudeurs: _**Je chante pour toi,  
Le bonheur d'être jeune et de croire  
Que l'amour est une belle histoire,  
Qui peut durer toujours.  
Je chante pour toi,  
Comme les colombes aux ailes d'argent,  
Qui se grisent au parfum enivrant  
D'un doux soir de printemps auréolé d'amour.**_ **  
**Mlle Pince : Mr Potter ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici avec cette guitare ?

Lily : _*en faisant semblant de pleurer*_ Il m'embête ! Et il m'empêche d'étudier ! Il me harcèle !

oOo

_Dans le dortoir_

Remus : _*bourré*_A toi James. Action ou vérité ?

James : _*bourré*_Action

Sirius : _*bourré*_Alors tu vas chanter une chanson d'amour à Lily demain.

James : D'accord !

Sirius : Non James, pourquoi tu prends ta guitare ? J'avais dit demain !

Peter : _*bourré*_Mais on est déjà demain, il est trois heures du matin !

Remus : Mais on est pas demain, puisque demain c'est demain et qu'hier c'est aujourd'hui puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est encore hier et donc demain viens après hier d'aujourd'hui puisqu'on fonctionne sur un système de 24 heures !

Sirius : Hein !

Peter : Mais il est où James ?

Sirius : Bah pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte ? Et il est passé où le balai de James ?

James : _*sur son balai devant la fenêtre du dortoir de Lily, sa guitare à la main*_ Sonorus ! GLING !

_*s'égosille* __**J'AI ATTRAPE UN COUP DE SOLEIL,**_

Les filles : _*se réveillent en sursaut*_

James : _**UN COUP D'AMOUR, UN COUP D'JE T'AIME,**_

Alice : C'et qui l'idiot qui massacre une chanson sous notre fenêtre ?

James : **_J'SAIS PAS COMMENT, IL FAUT QU'J'ME RAPPELLE,_**

Lily : *_avec son oreiller sur les oreilles*_ A ton avis ?

Gabrielle : Je parie pour Potter.

James : **_SI C'EST UN RÊVE T'ES SUPER BELLE,_**

Lily : Vous me direz quand il aura fini.

Gabrielle : T'auras vraiment besoin qu'on te prévienne ?

Sirius : _*en observant James de la fenêtre* *se tourne vers Remus et Peter*_ Otez-moi d'un doute, j'avais bien dit chanter ? Pas brailler ?

Remus : Non, non t'avais bien dit chanter.

Peter : Voyons le côté positif des choses, c'est super efficace pour dégriser.

James : **_J'DORS PLUS LA NUIT,_**

Lily: *_marmonne* _Bah ça on avait remarqué.

James: **_J'__fais des voyages  
Sur des bateaux qui font naufrages  
J'te vois toute nue sur du satin  
Et j'en dors plus, viens m'voir demain !_**

ET MAINTENANT LE REFRAIN:

**_Mais tu n'es pas là, et si je rêve tant pis  
Quand tu t'en vas j'dors plus la nuit  
Mais tu n'es pas là, et tu sais, j'ai envie d'aller là-bas  
La fenêtre en face et d'visiter ton paradis._**

_*voit la fenêtre du dortoir s'ouvrir*_ Enfin ! Bisous ! Smoutch smoutch!

Mc Gonagall: _*indignée* _Mr Potter!

James: Oh c'est vous professeur?

oOo

_Dans la salle commune_

Peter : J'ai pas compris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit chanter ?

Sirius : J'avais dit demain, et aujourd'hui on est demain.

Remus :  On ne peut pas être demain aujourd'hui puisque nous sommes précisément aujourd'hui. Demain, ce sera demain.

Sirius : Enfin bref, ce qui est sûr, c'est que demain c'était pas hier et qu'il doit chanter aujourd'hui !

Peter :  Mouais… Et il doit chanter quoi ?

James _**: **__**Laisse-moi t'aimer !**_

Sirius : _*****__sursaute en conservant néanmoins un charme certain*_ Euh, _laisse-moi t'aimer_ apparemment. Une chanson de circonstance._**  
**_James :_**Toute une nuit**_

Remus : Dîtes-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça !

Peter : Pas dit quoi ?

James :_** Laisse-moi**_

_**Toute une nuit  
Faire avec toi**_

Remus : CA !

Peter : Bah non, il n'a pas dit ça

Sirius : _*couvrant James*_ Je me demande combien de temps Lily va supporter ça.

James :_** Veux-tu le faire aussi?**_

Remus : _* paniqué*_ Il a dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit entre « faire avec toi » et « veux-tu le faire aussi » ? Quand même pas ça !

Peter : Mais non c'est Sirius qui a dit ça.

Remus : Il a dit quoi ?

Peter : Bah ça !

Sirius : _* se tourne vers les autres*_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est mignonne la petite cinquième année en face ?

Remus : Mais James ! Il a dit quoi ?

Peter : J'sais pas, un truc obscur sur un voyage…

Remus : _*marmonnant*_ sur des bateaux qui font naufrage, on sait !_**  
**_

oOo

_Dans la salle commune_

James : _*chante avec sa fidèle guitare devant une Lily atterrée* __**Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !**_ _*se tourne vers Remus et Sirius*_ Quelqu'un connais les paroles ?

Remus : _*avec un grand sourire innocent et en réajustant son auréole imaginaire* _Seulement celles du refrain.

Sirius : _*indigné*_ _*à James* _Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas les paroles ?

James : Parce que tu les connais toi ?

Sirius : Non mais moi au moins je ne chante pas la chanson aux filles que j'aime.

James : _*hausse les épaules*_ _**Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !**_

Peter :_ *arrive en courant*_ Ça y est j'ai trouvé les paroles du couplet ! Elles étaient dans la valise de Sirius au milieu des chaussettes de Remus et de mes T-shirts, dans un de tes caleçons sales qui pue le camen….

James : _*en lui arrachant la feuille des mains*_ Oui bah c'est bon on a compris ! _*parcours la feuille des yeux* reprends sa guitare*_ GLING ! _*ouvre la bouche* *la referme*_ _*se tourne vers Peter*_ Est-ce que tu connais l'air ?

Peter : Pas du tout.

James : _**Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !**_ _*se tourne vers les Maraudeurs*_ Cherchez les partitions, je fais du meublage. _*se tourne vers Lily*_ _**Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !**_

Peter : Bon d'accord, j'y vais, mais ça risque de prendre un moment.

James : Tant pis, je vais faire du slam :

_**Quand tes cheveux s'étalent  
Comme un soleil d'été  
Et que ton oreiller  
Ressemble aux champs de blé  
Quand l'ombre et la lumière  
dessinent sur ton corps  
Des montagnes des forêts  
Et des îles aux trésors  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime,  
Que je t'aime, que je t'aime, que je t'aime !**_

Peter : Ça y est, je les ai ! Elles étaient dans la cage du hibou Grand-duc de Sirius !

James : _*s'éclaircit la gorge*_ Je peux enfin commencer. _*regarde autour de lui*_ Mais…où est Lily ?

Sirius : Elle est partie, je crois qu'elle en avait marre.

oOo

_Dans la grande salle_

James : Vas-y Sirius et tu t'appliques hein !

Sirius : _* d'une voix suraigüe, en prenant un air de midinette * _**Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve  
Mon amour un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour  
Refusons tous deux que nos lendemain soient mornes et gris  
Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur  
Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer  
J'en ai rêvé  
La-la la-la, lalalalala...  
Nous attendrons de notre bonheur  
**

James : _* arrivant tel le prince charmant de la Belle au Bois Dormant (alias Philippe)*_**Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer  
Tu l'as rêvé.**

Lily : C'est dingue, même dans la chanson t'arrives comme une grosse tache.

Peter : Ouch ! Ça fait mal…

Lily : Et si j'ai bien compris, tu m'aimes seulement parce t'as rêvé de moi ?

James : Euh...

Lily : J'ai rêvé du calamar géant cette nuit, tu crois que je devrais sortir avec lui ?

Remus : Elle l'a tué là !

Sirius :*_ à James*_ J't'avais dit que c'était du sérieux quand elle avait dit qu'elle préférait sortir avec le Calamar Géant…

Lily : _* en sortant de la Grande Salle*_ Oh, au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, je sors avec Miki…

James : … … ... ... C'est qui ce "Miki" ?

Sirius : Tu sais un garçon grand, blond, italien, beau, musclé avec les yeux bleus, studieux, bien coiffé… Ton opposé quoi…

James :_*pensif*_ Ca me dit quelque chose…_*agressif*_ Je le connais ?

Remus : Bah c'est ton gardien quoi.

James : Ok, il est viré.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Alors, je suppose que vous aurez reconnu les chansons de James mais au cas où, on va quand même vous en faire la liste:

_Sea, sex and sun _de Serge Gainsbourg, _Je chante pour toi_ de Walt Disney (_Bambi)_, _Un coup de soleil _de Richard Cocciante, _Laisse-moi t'aimer _de Mike Brant, _Que je t'aime _de Johnny Halliday et enfin _J'en ai rêvé _de Walt Disney a nouveau (_La Belle au Bois Dormant)_.

Voilà, maintenant que vous avez la liste, vous pouvez relire ce chapitre en écoutant les chansons à côté^^

On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on s'excuse encore pour le retard et on lance un sondage: on a encore une dizaine de chansons en réserve alors on voudrait savoir si un nouveau chapitre en chanson vous intéresserait (pas forcément le prochain mais un deuxième quoi).

Enfin, une review est toujours la bienvenue et très appréciée, c'est également un bon moyen pour répondre à notre sondage^^


	11. Si seulement

_*musique de Star Wars*_

Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine...

Ah non, pardon !

Je disais donc, nous revoilà enfin, avec un nouveau chapitre !

Cette fois, James a abandonné sa guitare, et il recommence avec ses bonnes vieilles armes: les poèmes !

Bon voilà, nous nous excusons pour l'attente et bonne lecture

* * *

**Si seulement...**

.

James : Allez, tirez tous un gage !

_*Ils piochent en soupirant*_

Sirius : …

Peter : Pff !

Remus : Laissez-moi deviner, c'est James qui a choisit les gages ?

James : Chouette, c'est celui que je voulais !

Sirius : Bon, on les lit ? Moi je dois « écrire un poème à Lily », youhou !

Peter : Bah... « écrire un poème à Lily » moi aussi.

Remus : Idem.

James : Pareil ! Je dois « écrire un poème à Lily » !

Remus : James ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que c'était celui que tu voulais si c'est tous les même ?

Sirius : Et puis je tiens à faire remarquer que si on tire au sort, c'est bien parce que les gages sont supposés être différents !

Peter : Sans compter que stratégiquement parlant, je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de donner ce gage à Sirius.

James : Justement, j'en avais fait un cinquième spécialement pour lui mais personne ne l'a tiré.

Sirius : Et c'était quoi mon gage spécial ?

James : « Chanter une chanson à Lily. »

Sirius : …

Peter : En fait, il est pas si mal le gage qu'on a tiré.

Remus : Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. Comme quoi, tout est relatif.

Sirius : Il est hors de question que j'écrive encore un poème à Lily !

Remus : Et puis bon, la dernière fois, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait vraiment apprécié.

James : C'est vrai, c'est vrai. *_Il réfléchit* _Je sais, on va écrire un vers chacun !

Sirius, Remus et Peter : …

Remus : Y en a qui ont une idée pire ou on a atteint le plus bas là ?

Peter : On lui envoie seulement le poème de Sirius sinon.

Remus : En effet, il y a pire.

Sirius : *_indigné* _Pourquoi je serais le seul à faire mon gage ?

Peter : Qui c'est qui a voulu que ça soit James qui choisisse les gages parce que sinon, Remus allait encore nous obliger à faire nos devoirs ? Parfaitement, c'est toi ! Alors t'as pas à te plaindre !

Sirius : Enfin, reconnaît que tu étais d'accord avec moi à l'origine.

James : De toute façon, on a tous un gage alors on écrit tous un poème, point.

Peter : Je te rappelle quand même qu'elle sort avec Micky en ce moment.

James : Je sais, merci. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'empêche de lui écrire des poèmes. Sirius, tu commences.

Sirius : Pourquoi moi ?

James : Parce que l'inspiration te vient facilement ?

.

Sirius : Bon..._**Ce fut un bel automne, rougeoyant sous le soleil de l'été.**_

Peter : Euh.. c'est ça ton vers ? Et je dis quoi moi après ?

Sirius : Oui, c'est ça. Et je te laisse trouver, c'est le but du jeu.

James : *_à Remus* _Mais c'est l'automne ou l'été ?

Remus : Va savoir. Sûrement l'hiver.

James : Hein ?

Peter : Et puis c'est censé être sur Lily le poème. Change ta phrase !

Sirius : Sinon, j'avais « _Tes yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_. »

James : L'autre était très bien hein ! C'est l'automne, il fait chaud, c'est parfait, on la garde !

Peter : Bon...euh... _**Je te voyais rire, danser et chanter**_

Sirius : Moi je la vois plus travailler que danser et chanter mais bon...

James : À toi Remus !

Remus : _**Avec tes amies, un jeune homme à ton bras**_

James : **_C'est Micky, il est un peu gras._**

Remus : James...

James : _**Il aime bien la pizza** _?

Peter : James, tu peux être sérieux cinq minutes ? Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi qu'on se fatigue à faire ce poème.

James : Bon, d'accord... _**Et pourtant si loin, si loin de moi. **_C'est ton tour Sirius.

.

Sirius : _**La grenouille croassait au bord de l'étang et je voyais bouger le calamar géant**_

Peter : …

Remus : …

James : T'as fait un ou deux vers ?

Sirius : Bah un ! Je vais pas faire votre gage en plus !

Peter : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? C'est même pas en rapport avec Lily !

Sirius : Mais si ! Je parle d'une grenouille et d'un calamar !

James : Je vois pas le rapport...

Remus : Et tu ne veux pas le voir, crois-moi. Bon, Peter, à toi.

Peter : Euh... _**Et moi je pensais si seulement.**_

Remus : _**Les heures s'écoulent lentement**_

James : S_**i seulement...si seulement...**_

Sirius : Mais il pense tout seul et il s'emmerde ou il pense « si seulement elle pouvait être avec moi » ou ce genre d'âneries ?

James : Ça, le poème ne le dit pas... Enfin, c'est de nouveau à toi Sirius.

.

Sirius : _**Quand la lune fait la cour aux étoiles**_

Peter : Sirius, tu pourrais faire un effort franchement.

Sirius : J'ai pas parlé de crapaud !

Remus : C'est vrai, on ne peut pas se plaindre.

Peter : Bon... _**Et que mon cœur, de chagrin se voile,**_

Remus : _**Lily, tu me manques tellement**_

James : **_Que je pourrais engloutir un régiment._**

Peter : Quoi ?

Remus : Non, James, tu vas dire « si seulement » à chaque fois, c'est tout.

James : T'es sûr ?

Remus : Oui !

Sirius : Mais c'est pas juste, c'est lui qui voulait le faire ce poème à l'origine, pourquoi c'est lui qui en ferait le moins ?

Remus : *_chuchote* _Parce qu'il est nul.

James : Bon bah... **S**_**i seulement...si seulement...**_

.

Sirius : _**Dans le désert, le sable glisse**_

Peter : T'as oublié la fin du vers là.

Sirius : Non non, c'est fini.

Peter : …

Remus : Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce poème mais là...Tu veux pas dire s'envole ?

Sirius : Nan, glisse.

Peter : **_Mais mon amour pour toi subsiste_**

Sirius : Ah non, ça rime pas !

Peter : Tant pis, on fera avec.

Remus : **_Le vent écrit ton nom sur les dunes_**

James : **_Si seulement...si seulement... _**?

Remus : Zut, on retourne en arrière ! Peter, trouve autre chose.

Peter : Bon... _**Ici tout ne dure qu'un instant**_

Ahah, à toi Remus, bon courage !

Remus : Euh..._**Mais moi, je signe et persiste**_

Peter : Pas mal, pas mal.

Sirius : N'empêche que ça rime toujours pas.

Remus : Si t'avais mis « le sable s'envole », j'aurais pu trouver une rime alors maintenant tu arrêtes de râler ! Surtout qu'en plus t'as le rôle le plus facile dans ce poème !

James : _**S****i seulement...si seulement...**_

.

Sirius : Et c'est moi qui est le rôle le plus facile ? _**Dans la forêt, sous les ramures ombragées**_

Peter : Tu comptes nous faire tous les paysages là ?

Sirius : Plus ou moins oui. Je trouve ça marrant de vous voir galérer.

Remus : Et bah y en a au moins un qui s'amuse.

James : Sirius, ce poème est très sérieux !

Remus : Dixit celui qui voulait dire « Il aime la pizza »

Peter : _**Au gré de mon cœur, au fil des sentiers**_

Remus : _**Je pense à ton sourire si charmant**_

James : _**Si seulement...si seulement...**_

.

Sirius : On voit qui travaille le plus ici. Alors, _**La rivière au cours d'argent**_

Peter : Ah, pour celui-là j'ai une idée !

Sirius : Zut, faudra que je fasse plus difficile la prochaine fois.

James : Sirius, on t'as déjà dit que c'était pas un jeu.

Sirius : Pour moi, si.

Peter : _Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons/D'argent _(1)

Sirius : Mais ça fait deux fois argent !

Remus : Peut-être mais c'est joli.

Peter : Non mais ça pas de moi hein, c'est de Rimbaud. Moi mon idée c'est : _**Murmure ton nom au vent**_

James : C'est joli aussi, et puis j'aime pas qu'on parle de haillons dans mes poèmes. Ça pourrait prêter à confusion. Surtout que je ne suis pas pauvre !

Remus : On est courant, merci. Donc, la suite : _**Et ton rire résonne doucement**_

James : _**S****i seulement...si seulement...**_

.

Sirius : Héhé, cette fois, je vous ai trouvé quelque chose de compliqué !

Remus : Ah oui, parce que la sable qui glisse, c'était trop simple.

Sirius : _**Dans la grotte, l'ours caverneux**_

Peter : Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ?

James : Moi j'ai une idée : **_Fait la cour à l'oursonne, scrogneugneu._**

Remus : Non James, non.

Peter : T'es énervant Sirius, franchement.

James : **_Fait ses provisions de toasts mielleux_**

Remus : Toujours non.

Sirius : **_Fait ses provisions pour l'hiver, tant mieux ! _**Ouarf, ouarf, ouarf.

James : _**Rêve d'un temps moins pluvieux** ?_

Peter : Tiens, un bout de ciel bleu !

Remus : Non pour les trois là.

Peter : Mais c'était pas une proposition moi ! Je faisais juste remarquer qu'il recommençait à faire beau !

James : Je te signale quand même que c'est moi qui fais tous les efforts là alors que c'est toi qui es censé trouver ! Alors tu vas en faire des propositions.

Peter : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là l'ours ?

Sirius : Ah ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire.

James : Attendez, je sais !

**_Dans la grotte, l'ours caverneux_**

**_Dors. Et moi rêvant,_**

**_Je passe une main dans tes cheveux_**

**_Si seulement...si seulement..._**

Sirius : Tu veux dire que si par miracle un jour, tu arrives, malgré Micky, à passer une main dans ses cheveux, tu vas l'emmener dans une caverne avec un ours ? Ou alors, je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là.

Remus : À qui la faute ? Mais t'as pas tort ceci dit.

James : Mais c'était beau non ?

Remus : C'est vrai, il y avait du mieux.

Peter : _**Vit sa vie tranquillement**_

Remus :** _Et moi, doucement, je ferme les yeux_**

James :** S_i seulement...si seulement..._**

Sirius : Ça a encore moins de sens que celui de James.

Remus : Tant pis, on garde ça.

Peter : Et puis, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si le poème en avait beaucoup à l'origine.

.

Sirius : _**Des lambeaux de nuages dans le ciel d'azur**_

Peter : D'azur ? D'azur ! Sirius, tu vas mourir à l'usure !

Sirius : Pardon ?

Peter : Je te jure que tu vas me le payer un jour ! Et toi aussi James !

James : Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Peter : Parce que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de ce gage stupide !_**Tes cheveux de feu dans le vent**_

Remus : _**Tes yeux, océans de verdure**_

James :** S_i seulement...si seulement..._**

Mais il est bizarre votre poème !

Peter : Écoute, on fait avec ce qu'on a hein !

.

Sirius : _**Ce fut un bel automne, rougeoyant sous le soleil de l'été.**_

James : Mais... tu l'as déjà dit...

Sirius : Oui, bah vous étiez marrant cinq minutes avec votre ours mais maintenant j'en ai marre, alors je recycle.

Peter : Bon bah d'accord hein. _**Je te voyais rire, danser et chanter**_

James : *_marmonne* _Mais c'est pas marrant.

Remus : C'est vrai que ça commence à être un peu long tout ça. _**Avec tes amies, un jeune homme à ton bras**_

James : _**Si seulement... Si seulement...**_

Sirius : Mais il est con !

James : _**Si seulement c'était moi.**_

Remus : Ah bah non, c'est bien vu en fait !

James : Merci, merci. Bon, je vous relis le poème.

.

_**Ce fut un bel automne, rougeoyant sous le soleil de l'été.**_

_**Je te voyais rire, danser et chanter**_

_**Avec tes amies, un jeune homme à ton bras**_

_**Et pourtant si loin, si loin de moi.**_

_**.**_

_**La grenouille croassait au bord de l'étang et je voyais bouger le calamar géant**_

_**Et moi je pensais si seulement.**_

_**Les heures s'écoulaient lentement**_

**S**_**i seulement...si seulement...**_

_**.**_

_**Quand la lune fait la cour aux étoiles**_

_**Et que mon cœur, de chagrin se voile,**_

_**Lily, tu me manques tellement**_

**S**_**i seulement...si seulement...**_

_**.**_

_**Dans le désert, le sable glisse.**_

_**Ici tout ne dure qu'un instant**_

_**Mais moi, je signe et persiste**_

_**S******__i_ seulement...si seulement...

_**.**_

_**Dans la forêt, sous les ramures ombragées**_

_**Au gré de mon cœur, au fil des sentiers,**_

_**Je pense à ton sourire si charmant,**_

_**S******__i_ seulement...si seulement...

_**.**_

_**La rivière au cours d'argent**_

_**Murmure ton nom au vent**_

_**Et ton rire résonne doucement**_

_**S******__i_ seulement...si seulement...

_**.**_

_**Dans la grotte, l'ours caverneux**_

_**Vit sa vie tranquillement.**_

_**Et moi, doucement, je ferme les yeux**_

_**Si seulement...si seulement...**_

_**.**_

_**Des lambeaux de nuages dans le ciel d'azur,**_

_**Tes cheveux de feu dans le vent,**_

_**Tes yeux, océans de verdure**_

**S_i seulement...si seulement..._**

**_._**

_**Ce fut un bel automne, rougeoyant sous le soleil de l'été.**_

_**Je te voyais rire, danser et chanter**_

_**Avec tes amies, un jeune homme à ton bras**_

_**Si seulement... si seulement... si seulement c'était moi.**_

_**.**_

Sirius : Enfin quand même, il a pas beaucoup de sens ce poème hein.

Peter : Et puis il est un peu dépressif !

Remus : Peut-être mais il est mieux que d'habitude.

James : C'est vrai, faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent !

Peter et Remus : Ah non !

Sirius : Moi je suis partant !

* * *

(1) "Le Dormeur du val" de Rimbaud, bien sûr

Et voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour les auteurs ^^

Sinon, petite page de pub, venez sur **FictionPress**, c'est le petit frère de ffnet, mais c'est pour les histoires originales, c'est un site très chouette, avec plein de super histoires, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir.

Et puis en plus, on organise une Semaine du Commentaire à partir de lundi dessus.

Voilà, c'est tout, nous vous laissons.

Merci à vous !


End file.
